<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetic Drabbles by StinkyBoBinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350561">Poetic Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkyBoBinky/pseuds/StinkyBoBinky'>StinkyBoBinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkyBoBinky/pseuds/StinkyBoBinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short poems written to relieve stress and practice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetic Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bugs</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I made friends with the bugs under my skin</p>
<p>They were very well mannered so I let them in.</p>
<p>My mother scolded me, "They're nothing but pests"</p>
<p>And so my own kin I learned to detest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're very pleasant creatures, what makes them so loathed?</p>
<p>Is it perhaps that they're not clothed?</p>
<p>Not civil like you?</p>
<p>Not managed, un-few?</p>
<p>Cloth and order does not determine purpose</p>
<p>Even with said luxuries one can still be rendered worthless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My insect companions soon littered my being</p>
<p>My vessel was now at constant skitter and seething.</p>
<p>The once pale tissue was churned to a muddy red</p>
<p>No longer human, only a colony's bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I longed to finally embrace my end,</p>
<p>It was then I realized:</p>
<p>Perhaps the bugs weren't my friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>